<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lockdown Advent by rentasofa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816691">Lockdown Advent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rentasofa/pseuds/rentasofa'>rentasofa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Living Together, quarantine fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:48:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rentasofa/pseuds/rentasofa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben is an American living in London with his English girlfriend Rey.</p>
<p>When the country goes into lockdown, Ben starts working from home and Rey gets furloughed, forcing them to spend more time together than they are used to and find stuff to do.</p>
<p>This is not a story about Covid or the pandemic, it is a series of short and sweet snapshots into the lives of two people living together in unprecedented times.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren &amp; Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey &amp; Ben Solo, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Alcohol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello and Happy December!</p>
<p>Even though I am in the middle of writing a long and epic story that I'm going to start posting in January, this idea popped into my head a couple of weeks ago and I just went for it.</p>
<p>For whole thing is written so I will be posting for the next 26 days as each chapter is a letter of the alphabet and despite the title most of the chapters have nothing to do with this time of year, it's more of a reflection of this year as a whole based on some of the things I myself have been up to.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy and May The Force Be With You!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where’s the rum gone Benny?” Rey asked from the kitchen then stumbled through to the living room and joined him on the sofa.</p>
<p>“I think you’ve had enough Rey.” He’d hidden it up on the highest shelf after Rey’s third rather large rum and coke. He’d had a couple himself but could hold his alcohol better than she could.</p>
<p>“A pirate never has enough rum. Yarrrr! You deserve to walk to plank.” Rey erupted into a fit of giggles and fell off her seat.</p>
<p>“Oh dear,” Ben said, hiding his grin. Rey was the right amount of drunk where she was quite funny but it could go south very quickly.</p>
<p>“Did you really wait until you were twenty one to start drinking?” she asked from the floor, her words rather slurred. “I think it’s a stupid rule.”</p>
<p>“Of course not. My dad and his friends let me when I was barely out of highschool.”</p>
<p>“Let’s watch Spaced.” Rey said, fumbling for the remote.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to watch Spaced, I don’t find it funny .” Ben said.</p>
<p>“That’s because you’re American. They tried to do an American remake but it didn’t work out.” Rey said, but no sooner had Netflix loaded on the TV, her mind had jumped to another topic.</p>
<p>“We should go out clubbing. I’m well buzzed.” She got up and started dancing to the imaginary song in her head.</p>
<p>“We can’t go clubbing, they’re all shut at the moment.” Ben said. He wouldn’t have gone anyway. He’d grown out of clubbing long before he’d met Rey.</p>
<p>“Awww,” Despite her state she sank down to the floor in a sulk rather gracefully.</p>
<p>“But think of all the money we’re saving. I bought that bottle of rum for £12. You’d have spent more than that if we’d gone out.”</p>
<p>“Suppose,” Rey said considering what he’d said. “And it was two bottles of wine for £10 instead of.... I have wine.”</p>
<p>“Rey no.” Ben shouted after her as she crawled back to the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Rey yes. Rey doesn’t have to work anymore.” She sounded so happy, but Ben couldn’t let her. She’d thank him in the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Baking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>What’s up guys. Today we’re going to be making caramel blondies. For this you will need softened butter, brown sugar and caster sugar. Cream these together …</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rey this is the third time you’ve watched this video.” Ben said. The narrator’s cheery voice was beginning to get on his nerves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shush. I haven’t got all the ingredients down yet.” Rey said furiously scribbling in her notebook.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we just find a written recipe on line rather than one you’ve just stumbled upon on Instagram?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because that’s no fun.” The video had looped round to the beginning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cream these together. Next add the one egg and one egg yolk and the vanilla extract, beat these together …</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you get the measurements that time?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Think so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. You know everything is easier when the recipe’s in cups not grams or ounces or whatever you Brits use.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least grams and ounces are standard units unlike a cup. All our cups are different sizes. How do you know that your cup is the same as the person who wrote the recipe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beat these together. Mix in the flour until it forms a batter. Spread half the batter into a baking tin and place the bars of caramel on top, then spread the rest of the batter on top of that. Bake in the oven at 180 degrees for thirty minutes…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey turned off her phone. “There. I’ve got the recipe now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Do we even have any of the ingredients already?” Ben asked. A quick glance of their cupboards relieved that they didn’t have any of them, but at least they had the baking tray. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like I know what you’re doing.” He picked up a mask and used the elastic to flick it across the room at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or I don’t bother and just buy something ready made.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I want caramel blondies made by my darling Rey.” Ben said as he leaned down to give her light kisses of encouragement across her face. “They’ll taste better if you make them.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Crochet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben didn’t really know what Rey was doing. She had found something to do among Aldi’s Special Buys and she was sitting on the sofa giving it a go. Or more precisely, sitting there swearing at the brightly coloured wool that surrounded her.</p><p>She would squint at the instruction sheet, then stare at the pile of knots she’d made then back at the instructions, then she went on her phone to find an instructional video. The amount of swearing did go down as she got the hang of whatever it was that she was supposed to be doing.</p><p>Ben was just happy that Rey had found something constructive to do so that she wasn’t bugging him while he was trying to work.</p><p>“Ta-da.” Rey popped up next to him a few hours later to show off her creation.</p><p>“That’s really good Rey.” Ben said. She crocheted a little blue jellyfish. It’s body kind of looked like the top of an ice cream cone and it had six very curly tentacles hanging underneath. It was a happy little jellyfish with a big smile.</p><p>“The box came with purple wool as well so I’m going to make that one tomorrow.”</p><p>She made the purple one a bit quicker this time and hung the two jellyfish off the end of the bookcase. They made a cute little pair.</p><p>The kit came with enough extra wool for Rey to make another jellyfish in each of the different colours. Ben thought that would be the end of if, but then Rey made a Hobbycraft order.</p><p>“Rey what did you order this time?” Ben asked, taking the rather large but very light box through to the bedroom where Rey was reclining with a book.</p><p>“More wool. More jellyfish.” she said, giving him her most manic smile.</p><p>“Rey no.”</p><p>“Rey yes.”</p><p>Ben was glad Rey had found a hobby but it was getting a bit ridiculous. The bookshelf was soon covered in cute, little, happy jellyfish in all the colours of the rainbow. It wasn’t quite the aesthetic he had envisioned for the living room but it was very much Rey.</p><p>“You know, you could try and sell these.” he said when at last it seemed like Rey had slowed down her jellyfish production line.</p><p>“I could but I don’t know if anyone would want them.” she said with her arms full of padded envelopes.</p><p>“What are the envelopes for then?”</p><p>“I’m going to send these little guys to all our friends. They have no choice but to accept them.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What new hobbies have you taken up this year?</p><p>I haven't done anything new, but I've done a lot more than I'd usually do. Lots of reading, crochet and cross stitch.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. DIY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey and Ben had been living with each other for just over six months when lockdown was announced. They weren’t in the apartment most of the day during the week and most weekends they liked to travel around the country discovering new places. Rey hadn’t travelled much when she was younger and even though Ben had been living in London for nearly seven years, he hadn’t really left the city. It did them both good.</p><p>Their apartment was cosy and comfortable but now that they were spending all day everyday at home, Rey felt that it was a bit empty. She went on Pinterest for inspiration. The first of the deliveries came not long after.</p><p>“Rey?” Ben said from the front door as he took delivery of four massive boxes from the delivery guy who was standing two metres away.</p><p>“Oh yay. That should be the patio furniture, bookcase and the TV stand. Help me drag these inside would you, they’re heavy.”</p><p>“But we already have a TV stand.” Ben said.</p><p>“Yes but this one’s nicer.” Rey said, letting the box she’d dragged into the living room fall over with a loud bang. “Do you want to help or do I get to do it by myself?”</p><p>“I have to get back to work.” he said pointing to his computer.</p><p>“Good because I didn’t want your help anyway.” she said opening the box with the flat pack TV stand in. Bits of polystyrene went everywhere.</p><p>“Rey I have a meeting soon.”</p><p>“That’s nice.” she said oblivious to the fact that he didn’t want her to put together a flat pack right behind him. He sighed and kept his microphone muted as often as possible and his camera off, so that no one would ask him what was going on  in the background.</p><p>“Finished.” Rey said as she slung her arms around his neck from behind. She was a bit sweaty so he pulled away, luckily he had the excuse of looking at her handy work.</p><p>“That’s actually really nice Rey.” Ben said. The new TV stand had two shelves underneath it with a tower of cube shelves off to the right. “But what are we going to do with the old one?”</p><p>“We could use it as a coffee table?”</p><p>“Okay. I’ll leave you to tidy up then.” he said as he turned back to his computer.</p><p>“Won’t you help me carry this really, really big box down to the bins?” Rey said in her sweetest voice and batting her eyelashes for good measure. Of course he would, and he did the same when she put together the bookcase and patio furniture as well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I put together a bookcase on one of the hottest days of the year. Would not recommend, but at least now I have a place to put all my star wars books.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Exercise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Lockdown rules: You should only go outside for food, medicine, work and exercise.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Ben, we should go for a walk.” Rey said pulling on his arm. It was barely twelve. When he was in the office he didn’t have his lunch break until half past and then it was usually only half an hour. But Rey had been insisting he take the full hour and that he step away from his computer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were lucky that right outside their apartment building there was a large grassy area in the shape of a perfect square. It was large enough that it felt like you were actually achieving something by walking around it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Around and around they went all with everyone else, dodging the kids on their bikes who were enjoying a break from their homeschooling, new parents with prams, people with dogs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the same everyday until the day it was raining at the time they usually went out. Rey was a bit miffed as she stood on the balcony watching the rain come down in sheets. Ben was secretly glad, but the rain had cleared up by the time he’d finished for the evening so she made them go then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then there were the days where it rained all day. They didn’t go out at all then. Rey curled next to the window in the bedroom with a book and had a cosy afternoon without bothering Ben.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From one extreme to another, they didn’t go out either the days when it became stupidly hot. They just stayed inside with the balcony door wide open trying to let the minimal breeze in while they sweated it out and stuck to chairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The weather threw off the routine and soon they didn’t go out for a walk at all, which wasn’t good. Rey would wander around the apartment aimlessly, going outside was now on the list of things that she could do but couldn’t be bothered with and Ben wondered why he was so stiff after sitting at his desk all day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A day came when he’d had enough. It was a nice evening now that the rain had just stopped. The sun had come out and a vibrant rainbow had appeared in the sky. Ben could see the end of it, it wasn’t too far away either. He almost jokingly asked Rey if she wanted to find the pot of gold when he noticed what was actually at the end of the rainbow. It was a corner shop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Rey, do you want to get an ice cream?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was just what they needed after being cooped up inside for so long.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I will admit that I have been a bit lazy, I only go outside once a week. But then again I have nothing inside that would drive me crazy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Freezer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben looked up from his laptop as the front door crashed open and Rey stumbled in, weighed down by shopping bags. It was her turn to do the big shop and she had decided to go while he was at work to see if the supermarket was less of a nightmare.</p><p>It wasn’t. He could see her still scowling over the top of her mask and thought it was best to leave her to it.</p><p>All was relatively quiet for a while, just the sounds of food being put away, but Ben suspected that Rey would be slamming cupboards if they didn’t have quiet close cabinets. She hated food shopping at the best of times but she especially hated it right now, but she said that they were capable and not at risk so they could make the trip to the shops themselves instead of getting delivery.</p><p>Then a bigger crash that got his attention. Ben went through to the kitchen to see that Rey had gotten all of the drawers out of the freezer and was trying to get everything she had just bought stacked inside them neatly.</p><p>Ben found the receipt on the kitchen table and his eyes bugged out not at the price but at the amount of frozen products Rey had just bought. There were pizzas, chicken nuggets, fish, prawns, pies, chips, peas and ice cream. It also looked like she was putting in lots of the fresh stuff she’d bought in the freezer as well; the turkey steaks, mince, sausages, bread, bacon, even ready meals.</p><p>“Rey, what are you doing?” Bean asked.</p><p>“Trying to fit everything in the freezer.” she said because it was obvious.</p><p>“No I mean why is everything going in the freezer?”</p><p>“Because it lasts longer in the freezer.” She looked at him like he was an idiot.</p><p>“I know that, but are you going to put anything in the fridge?”</p><p>“There’s some butter and our drinks, obviously they can’t go in the freezer.”</p><p>“Are we going to be making anything fresh is more my question.” Ben said, trying to find a way through Rey’s logic.</p><p>“You can make something fresh once you defrost the mince. I'm going to put some chicken nuggets and chips on a baking tray and be done with it.”</p><p>“You know we don’t have to have dinner as late as we used to and that we can still go to the shops don’t you?”</p><p>“Yes but my answer to both your points is I can’t be bothered.” she said, sticking her tongue out at him.</p><p>“Good job it’s my turn to go next time then.” he said stealing one of the ice creams for a mid afternoon snack.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I also hate cooking because it creates so much washing up.</p><p>Freezer meal or cook fresh?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Game Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No!” Rey cried. “Stupid Baby Mario.”</p><p>They were playing Mario Kart for the first time in ages and Baby Mario had just thrown a green shell at Rey and beaten her over the finish line. Ben had already finished by this point. He’d come first. He always came first.</p><p>“Let’s play again.” Rey said.</p><p>“Alright, but only one more race.” When they’d first got the game they had over played it so much that even months later it wasn’t quite as fun to play as it should have been.</p><p>Rey did a little better this time coming fourth over all and managing to get her own back on Baby Mario.</p><p>“Right, what next?” she asked as she turned the Switch off and put the controllers away.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Ben asked. He wanted to go back onto his computer and catch up on some YouTube videos.</p><p>“For game night. What are we going to play next?”</p><p>“You see I was going to -”</p><p>“The thing is Ben that you can sit for hours playing video games online with your friends and it makes me feel really left out.” she said, giving him sad puppy dog eyes.</p><p>“Okay, we can play Clue for a bit.” Ben said feeling a bit guilty, but that is what she had intended.</p><p>“It Cluedo not Clue, it says so on the box.”</p><p>“I’m never going to call it that.”</p><p>It was Miss Scarlett in the library with the candlestick. Ben got it right, Rey didn’t.</p><p>“This game is not very good with just the two of us.” said Rey, trying her best to behave like an adult and put the cards away nicely.</p><p>“We can play dominoes?” Ben suggested.</p><p>They played six games, Rey won one.</p><p>Same with Gin Rummy. Same with Snap.</p><p>“This is so unfair.” Rey said finally losing her cool and throwing her cards across the floor. “How do you keep winning?”</p><p>Ben smirked. “Just be glad that I didn’t suggest strip poker.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What games have you been playing this year?</p><p>We've been playing a lot of Animal Crossing and Villainous.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Hair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Ben was going to work everyday, he had a set routine. Get up, have breakfast while he catches up with the news, then have a shower and get dressed then out the door to catch the train to work just before eight. To avoid hold ups in their one bathroom, Rey would have her showers in the evening. But since he’d started working from home that routine had fallen by the wayside.</p><p>“Your hair’s getting really long.” Rey said to him one day. She was standing behind him as he was trying to work.</p><p>“I know.” he said.</p><p>“You could do with a haircut. You can almost put it in a ponytail.”</p><p>“I know, but I sure as hell am not going to let you do it.”</p><p>“I kind of like it.” she said, running her fingers through his raven locks. “I could braid it for you.”</p><p>“No thank you.” he said as he pushed her away so he could get back to work.</p><p>The next time they talked about his hair a while later, Rey wasn’t quite as complimentary.</p><p>“Your hair’s looking a bit of a mess. When was the last time you washed it?”</p><p>“Can’t remember but it doesn’t matter. No one’s going to see me, I have a strict no camera policy in meetings.”</p><p>“I still have to see you and I’m not no one.” Rey said, giving his hair a sharp tug.</p><p>“Ow, okay sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.”</p><p>“You really should remember to wash it more. You’re starting to get dandruff and your roots could do with a touch up.”</p><p>“Is there anything else you find wrong with my appearance?” he said, knowing full well that she was just teasing.</p><p>“You really need to shave. That scruff on your chin is so scratchy it’s unpleasant.”</p><p>“I need a shave? What about you? Your legs are worse than mine.”</p><p>“You bitch.” Rey said, pretending to take offence.</p><p>“Love you really.” he said, opening his arms for a hug.</p><p>“Me too.” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. “But really, shave.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Introvert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben was an introvert. He had always known this. He much preferred to stay in either on his own or with his close knit group of good friends, as opposed to going out and spending his time with a whole load of strangers getting all up in his personal space.</p><p>Rey was an extravert. She had always known this. She liked going out and making new friends. She liked talking to people, liked to keep moving and keep busy. She’d spent much of her youth on her own and being told she couldn’t go anywhere really got her down.</p><p>Ben was okay when lockdown was announced. He set up his desk just the way he liked it and was glad that he wouldn’t have to commute for a while or see most of the people in the office where he worked. Rey wasn’t. For the most part she kept it together but she did have a wobble every now and then.</p><p>Ben found her curled up on the bed under a blanket. He could hear her crying from the other room. He sat down gently on the edge of the bed and put his hand on what seemed to be her shoulder.</p><p>“It’s okay Rey.”</p><p>“No it’s not. I hate it. I wish this stupid thing would just go away.” she said between sobs.</p><p>“I do too. I think everyone does.” he said gently.</p><p>“I hate all this uncertainty. I want to go to work. I want to go shopping. I want to go to the beach. I want to go see your parents. I want to go to Rose’s wedding.”</p><p>“I know you do.” Ben said, quietly shushing her and rubbing her shoulder.</p><p>“I hate it here. I hate this stupid apartment. I never want to see these four walls ever again. I just want to leave.”</p><p>“You know why I don’t hate this as much as you do?” Ben asked.</p><p>“Why?” Rey said removing the blanket from over her head to reveal her red and blotchy face.</p><p>“Because I get to spend it with my favourite person in the whole world.” he said, bopping her nose.</p><p>“You probably this I’m being stupid and selfish don’t you?”</p><p>“No, you can never be that. You’re just finding this hard that’s all. It’s like me when we go to really crowded places. I cope there because I have you to hold my hand, just like I’m here to hold yours now. You’re not alone Rey.”</p><p>Rey’s eye threatened to overflow with tears again as she pulled herself up to give him a hug and bury her head in his shoulder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Jeans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weather had been pretty pleasant recently, summer dresses and shorts weather. Ben and Rey had been living in their comfy clothes for weeks now having nowhere to go and no one to see that meant they had to dress properly. But as the British weather was want to do in the summer, one day it was hot, the next it was cold.</p><p>It was Rey’s turn to do the big food shop and she had to dig out her jeans and a jacket to look somewhat presentable, she couldn’t go out in her tiny gym shorts today.</p><p>Ben had settled himself in for a morning of video games with his friends when a pained cry came from the bedroom. “Oh no!”</p><p>He rushed through in case it was something important. “What is it?”</p><p>Rey was standing there with her jeans undone. “I can’t do my jeans up.”</p><p>Ben knew he shouldn’t but he couldn’t help himself. He burst out laughing at Rey's predicament. She grabbed the hairbrush off the dresser and threw it at him.</p><p>“It’s not funny!”</p><p>“I know, I know I’m sorry.” he said, catching the hairbrush before it hit him.</p><p>“I’m fat.” she said, crossing her arms and sinking to the floor.</p><p>“No you’re not. The jeans just shrank.” Ben sat down next to her. He knew that weight was a touchy subject for people. Rey was still very slim, a lot of people would want to be her size. “I like you just the way you are. But I don’t like these jeans because they don’t make you feel good.”</p><p>“No they’re awful, but know I have to find something else to wear.”</p><p>“Oh no, how ever will you manage?” Ben said sarcastically casting his eyes over Rey’s rather full side of the wardrobe.</p><p>“Thank you Ben.” Rey said cuddling up to him, then accepting his hand as he helped her to her feet.</p><p>“You know, if you are really worried about weight gain, maybe don’t buy any alcohol or cake or chocolate.”</p><p>“Pfft no. Those things make me happy. I’ll see if they’ve got any new jeans.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Karaoke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“...</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>You're really lovely</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Underneath it all</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You want to love me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Underneath it all</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm really lovely</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Underneath it all</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And you're really lovely”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoo! Go Rey!” Finn cheered through the laptop. Jannah was with him and Rose and Poe had their own little screens. It was karaoke night, socially distant of course. It was one of the things the group of friends had decided to do to stay in touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ben’s turn.” Rey said cheerfully as she handed him the hairbrush they were using as a microphone. He’d tucked himself into the corner of the sofa trying to get out of view of the camera as much as possible, which wasn’t that easy for a man of his size.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no. absolutely not.” he said which was followed by shouts of cowardice from their friends over the internet. “If I couldn’t be convinced to do karaoke when I was in Japan by a little Japanese lady after most of a bottle of sake, what hope do you think you have?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you love me.” Rey said prodding him with the hairbrush. This is the first she’d of this aspect of his business trip to Japan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow. Where’s Hux anyway? How is he getting out of this?” Ben asked Rose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He thought now would be the best time to wash and valet the car.” she replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish I had that excuse.” Ben muttered. They didn't have a car, they relied on public transport. At least, with them being in the capital, transport links were good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Ben. One song.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah come on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sing for us!” Their friends began to chant. Ben groaned, he really didn’t want to do this. Then Rey whispered something very tantalising in his ear and he moaned again. Damn, he really wanted what Rey was offering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got up holding the hairbrush, feeling ridiculous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Someone to hold you too close</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Someone to hurt you too deep</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Someone to sit in your chair</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And ruin your sleep...</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Laundry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Saturday and Rey was awake first. She found it difficult to lie in on the weekends for some reason and it was especially difficult with the bright early morning sun streaming in through the thin blinds of the bedroom. Ben had no problem though.</p><p>She played on her phone for a bit, completing the daily challenges for her word search games, then read a couple of chapters of her book while she waited for Ben to get up so she could change the sheets. Lockdown may mean that she had no real idea what day it was without looking it up, but Rey was pleased with herself for keeping up a laundry schedule.</p><p>Ben eventually rolled over and stretched. His face was all scrunched up and creased as he tried to wake up and his hair was sticking out at all angles but she still thought he looked handsome.</p><p>“Morning,” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes and suppressing a yawn.</p><p>“Morning. It’s your turn to go shopping.” She didn’t want to nag, but it was time to get the day started.</p><p>Ben groaned as he got up and made his way to the kitchen for his breakfast wearing only the boxers he’d slept in. Rey wished he’d wear pyjamas but Ben said they made him feel suffocated. She wanted to wear matching pyjamas, it looked like a really cute thing to do as a couple.</p><p>Rey stripped the bed of it’s deep purple duvet cover. It was the more grown up of the ones they owned as she was about to put on the light pink one with Pusheen on it. If Ben had a problem with it he could buy his own duvet cover, which he hadn’t so Pusheen was staying.</p><p>Ben came back though as Rey was flailing about with putting the duvet cover on. It really annoyed her that it just won’t go to the edges and stay there.</p><p>Ben smirked at her and picked up a pair of shorts that were lying on the floor and started to put them on.</p><p>“No stop. How long have you been wearing those pants?” she asked.</p><p>“I’m not wearing any pants, I’m wearing shorts.”</p><p>Rey rolled her eyes. “Americans. I mean your boxers.”</p><p>He shrugged. “No idea.” and then continued to get dressed.</p><p>“No that’s disgusting. Take those boxers off now.”</p><p>“Saucy.” Ben said with a grin.</p><p>“Not like that.” Rey swatted him with a pillow. “Not changing your underwear is one of the causes of infections down there.”</p><p>“When was the last time you changed your bra?” he asked, grabbing his own pillow so it was a more even fight.</p><p>“That’s not the same thing and you know it.” She hit her pillow into his arm and he retaliated. “Just take your boxers off, go have a quick shower, then get dressed and go food shopping.”</p><p>Ben slipped his boxers off and childishly threw them at her head. Gross.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Money</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ben sighed as he bent to pick up the parcel that had been left outside their door by the postman. It was the third this week and it was only Wednesday. It was for Rey just like all the others had been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you get this time Rey?” he asked as he brought it though to the bedroom where she was sitting on the bed with her headphones in, bopping along to her favourite album.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just more books.” she said, taking the box from him and slicing through the tape with a pair of scissors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Don’t you think you’ve got enough now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I’ve got a whole bookshelf to fill and I literally have nothing else to do.” Rey said unabashedly as she flipped the pages of her six new books. She liked the smell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you should stop watching booktube, they’re a bad influence on you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But they say that in these unprecedented times we should do what makes us happy and if that means buying more books so be it.” she said. “Anyway, yesterday I got some plants and the day before was a whole load of stickers off Redbubble, so I’m not just buying books.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you want to be happy Rey, but how about you enjoy what you’ve got before buying anything else?” Ben said. He didn’t want to upset Rey but her spending was getting a little bit out of hand. Last week she had gotten another box of books, some Funko Pops and a giant Lego set.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. As it sounds like you think I have a problem, I won’t buy anything else for the rest of the week.” Rey said haughtily, but her small smile gave away her amusement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The rest of the month.” Ben said, returning her smile. “The rest of the week is barely a challenge.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need a challenge because I don’t have a problem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Two days later</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a knock at the door indicating that the postman had left another parcel on their doorstep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rey!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To be fair, I did order that before the spending ban came into place.” Rey said innocently. “But if you don’t want to share these hot, gooey, delicious cookies with me then I guess I’ll have to eat them all myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now I didn’t say that, did I.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Netflix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This isn’t a very romantic show.” Ben said.</p><p>“It’s not supposed to be. I just want a chill evening.”</p><p>“I thought Netflix and chill meant, you know.”</p><p>“Only when you’re trying to get with someone. I don’t have to use that as an excuse anymore. You are mine and I am yours.” Rey said. She was very comfy, lying on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.</p><p>The episode came to an end. “Are we bingeing the whole series or can we watch something else?” Ben asked.</p><p>“The controllers all the way over there.” Rey pointed to the controller that was sitting on the coffee table, just out of reach. “Don’t you want to watch Tiger King?”</p><p>“It’s a bit cringe. Not really my thing.”</p><p>“But don’t you think she killed her husband?” she asked.</p><p>“I wasn’t really paying attention.” Ben said.</p><p>“Fine.” Rey reluctantly got up from her nice comfy position to get the controller. “I hope you realise that I won’t be able to get back into that nice comfy position again.”</p><p>“As long as you still allow me to breath, I don't care.” She elbowed him for that.</p><p>Ben started flicking through the list of what was popular. Some things he wasn’t interested in. Some he’d seen before and weren’t worth watching again. Some things he knew Rey wouldn’t be interested in. He purposely skipped over something very quickly.</p><p>“Wait, go back.” Rey said.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“No, go back please? I want to watch the Eurovision movie.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Please? It’s meant to be ridiculous and fun. Please, please, please.” She crawled over him, not caring that her bony limbs were digging in painfully.</p><p>“Okay, fine. But I want to watch The Boys after.” Ben said giving in.</p><p>“That on Amazon Prime.” Rey said.</p><p>“Which we have.” </p><p>Two hours later Ben had to agree that the movie was ridiculous and fun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Omelette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is why I hate cooking!” Rey shouted from the kitchen over that sound of her banging pots and pans together.</p><p>“Why’s that?” Ben shouted back from his desk. It wasn’t half past five yet so technically his work day wasn’t finished, but he hadn’t done anything practical in over half an hour and it sounded like Rey was starting dinner.</p><p>“You buy all these ingredients that you use once and then don’t use them again.”</p><p>“Well what needs to be used up? Maybe I can find something online.”</p><p>“No need I’ve already done it.” There was the sound of the fridge being open and closed repeatedly, things being thrown in the bin, the knife against the glass cutting board, eggs being broken.</p><p>“You’re not making an omelette again are you?” Ben asked.</p><p>“Well if you do buy eggs and cream and mushrooms and not use all of them, what do you expect me to do?” she called back. Ben could hear the sound of her whisking the eggs.</p><p>“But you can’t make an omelette.”</p><p>“Yes I can, it's easy. You just mix everything together, then put it in the pan.” she said, cheerfully as you like.</p><p>“No last time you made an omelette you burnt it to the pan. It was so bad we had to get a new one.”</p><p>“I’ll do better this time I promise.”</p><p>She didn’t. </p><p>“So what have we learnt from this.” Ben said as he opened the balcony doors all the way to let out the smoke and the smell.</p><p>“That cooking is a bad idea and we should stick with frozen food.” Rey said, doing her best to unstick the burnt egg from the bottom of the frying pan.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“That they really should sell much smaller pots of cream so we don’t have loads left over.”</p><p>“Maybe. But what else.”</p><p>“I shouldn’t even attempt to cook anything because I’m really bad at it?”</p><p>“Better.” Ben said. “I really don’t mind cooking.”</p><p>“But I get really hungry waiting for you to finish work.” Rey moaned.</p><p>“How about this, I’ll stop complaining about having frozen meals during the week if you let me cook for you at the weekend and I’ll make sure that I use all the ingredients.”</p><p>“Okay then. I think we need another pan.”</p><p>“No we don’t. Keep scrubbing.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Pizza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they were both coming in from work at nearly seven in the evening all hot and tired, they’d never once caved and had a take away, they’d always ate something they already had, even if it was just hummus and breadsticks. But then Ben started working from home and his work was looking after its employees, like really looking after them, like giving them deliveroo credit every other Friday.</p><p>Tonight it was Rey’s turn to pick the take away and she wanted pizza, despite the fact there were two pizzas in the freezer. There was just something about take away pizza that made it so much better. She had also insisted that they get garlic bread and chicken strips, one box each because she didn’t want to share.</p><p>The good thing about being at home all the time was that you could have dinner as early as you wanted it. Rey didn’t like to wait especially when she was really craving what they were having. She made Ben order it before he was meant to finish for the day, then went and got them both a cold one out of the fridge.</p><p>By the time Ben finished for the weekend, they’d got the message though saying that their order was out for delivery. Rey giddily watched the icon of the delivery driver make its way across the map getting closer and closer to their address. She knew that Ben thought she was mad for excitedly running out onto the balcony to see if the moped coming round the corner was the one carrying their pizza, but he loved her.</p><p>Once their pizza arrived they were mostly civilised as they used plates instead of just eating out of the boxes, even if they were eating on the sofa rather than the table. It was also Rey’s choice of what movie they watched. She’d gone for her favourite movie, Mulan, the original 1998 animated, musical version. The live action remake was a bit of a disappointment.</p><p>Today was a good day with her favourite meal, favourite movie and favourite person. She may not like lockdown but at least she was in lockdown with Ben.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Quiz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When lockdown started and they could no longer see their friends and family as easily, Rey and Ben had set up a weekly quiz so that they could stay in touch and have some fun. They were in North London, Finn and Jannah were in South London, Poe and Zorii were in New York with their two dogs Bebe and Babu, Chewie was in Finland, Rose and Hux were in Ireland and Han and Leia had retired to Indiana.</p><p>They realised they had made a mistake letting Cornelius Threepio host the quiz three questions in when everyone on the zoom call was staring blankly into the camera.</p><p>“Question four: Switzerland is made up of how many cantons?” said the Oxford classics professor who either hadn’t noticed everyone’s blank expressions or wasn’t put off by them.</p><p>“What’s a canton?” Rey whispered even though their microphone was on mute.</p><p>“No idea. Just put any number.” Ben said. She wrote fifteen.</p><p>“Question five: Which English city was once known as Duroliponte?”</p><p>“As I wasn’t born here, I’ll leave that one up to you.” Ben said, taking a long swig of his drink. He wasn’t the only one. Rey just put Durham because it also started with a D.</p><p>“Question six: Who designed the Eiffel Tower?”</p><p>“Mr Eiffel.” Rey said as she wrote it down.</p><p>“First name?” Ben said without offering an answer of his own.</p><p>“Pierre.”</p><p>“Question seven: Where was the first British colony in the Americas?”</p><p>“Please tell me you know that one?” Rey asked.</p><p>“Jamestown?” Ben said rather unsure of himself. It had been a long time since he’d studied American history. Hamilton the musical was fun but didn’t count.</p><p>In the end the quiz was an agonising fifty questions long and Rey and Ben ended up with seven and a half which miraculously got them third place. It was silently agreed by everyone never to let C.Threepio host again and Rey was the first to volunteer next week.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Reylo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey rolled over, her eyes still closed against the bright morning sun. “Happy Anniversary.” she mumbled as she snuggled into Ben’s side.</p><p>“It’s not our anniversary, that’s next month.” he said barely awake himself.</p><p>“It is next month.”</p><p>“No it’s not,” Ben groped for his phone to check the date. “Shit. I’m sorry sweetheart.”</p><p>“It’s all right, time is running strangely at the moment. It’s not like we can go anywhere and do anything anyway.” Rey said.</p><p>“But I could have at least bought you something.” He was a bit disappointed in himself. He was usually so good at remembering dates.</p><p>“It’s okay. I at least get to spend the whole day with you.” Rey was rather content just to stay cuddled up in bed.</p><p>The postman was early that morning and three boxes outside their door all addressed to the both of them.</p><p>“I thought you said you didn’t get me anything?” Rey asked a rather puzzled Ben.</p><p>“I didn’t. Did you?” Rey shook her head. They opened the mystery parcels anyway.</p><p>They got a bunch of flowers, a box of deluxe brownies and a personalised bottle of prosecco with ‘REYLO!’ printed on the label. Rey and Ben grinned at each other. They knew who the presents were from.</p><p>Soon afterwards they were sent an invitation to a zoom chat where all their friends were waiting for them. “Happy Anniversary!” they all cheered.</p><p>“You guys.” Rey said. Ben was blushing quite a bit from all the attention. “You didn’t have to.”</p><p>“Yes we did.” said Finn. “We need to celebrate the day you two finally got together.”</p><p>“Took you long enough.” Poe said. It was really early in New York and he looked like he had only just gotten out of bed. “This should be your seventh anniversary not your fourth.”</p><p>“What can I say, I was slightly intimidated.” Ben said.</p><p>“Haha,” Rey said playfully nudging him. How could Mr Six Foot Three be intimidated by little old her?</p><p>“Have you cracked open the prosecco yet?” Jannah asked from her seat besides Finn.</p><p>“It’s a bit early yet.” Ben argued.</p><p>She shrugged. “Just mix it with orange juice, it’ll be fine. No one here’s going to judge.”</p><p>“To Rey and Solo!” Rose said, raising her glass all the way in Ireland.</p><p>“To Reylo!” everyone else cheered.</p><p>Rey and Ben clinked glasses and smiled at each other. They were perfectly happy and content.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Sexy Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Mary let out a giggle of nervous excitement. She was finally alone with the man that she had been yearning for so long.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well Mrs Holland, what would you do with me.” Robert said, unable to hide his own eagerness. Mary smiled at the sound of her new name, it sounded so strange and so right at the same time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She had married him without her aunt’s approval, they didn’t like him because he was poor, but Mary knew that Robert was a good man, that he’d make her a good husband.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Robert stepped closed and Mary stood up straighter. She wanted to be confident tonight, she wanted to show him her everything. She had a few ideas of what to do thanks to the smutty magazines Charlotte had smuggled to her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I want you to kiss me first.” she said. Robert wasn’t one for disobeying anything Mary said and happily obliged.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> As he bent down he gently brushed her long copper hair off her bare shoulders, skimming the tops of her arms and ghostly the side of her chest. Mary shivered through her lacy nightgown. He kissed her long and slow. They didn’t have to rush now, they had all night, they had the rest of their lives.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mary sighed against his soft lips. She stood on her tiptoes to deepen the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck for support. Her fingers ran through his dark hair as he pulled her closer to him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She broke the kiss with a gasp of surprise as Robert picked her up and carried her to the bed. Mary buried her head in the side of his neck to hide her smile, the sense of anticipation warm in her belly…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey put down her book and huffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why aren’t we having sex?” she asked a rather startled Ben. They were both lying in bed winding down before they went to sleep. Although Rey’s regency romance was only winding her up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, maybe we’re at that stage of our relationship where we don’t have to give into our base needs.” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But why aren’t we? We literally have nothing better to do, so why not that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s getting late. We’ll do it tomorrow, I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I’m horny now.” she whined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got a vibrator in your drawer.” Ben said keeping his voice light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not the same.” Rey said with a pout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll hold you if you like?” That got him a pillow to the face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow. But you better make it good.” Rey said as she went back to Mary and Robert's wedding night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Thunderstorm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey had never liked thunderstorms. She loved the warm weather that they got every summer, but hated it when it was too hot for too long because the heatwave would always end in a massive thunderstorm. Yes they cleared the air and made it easier for them to sleep but Rey still hated them. They always made her flash back to all the times as a kid where she didn’t have anyone to comfort her.</p><p>But then she met Ben. There had been a thunderstorm one night a few weeks into their relationship when she’d been staying over at his. She’d woken up and hidden under the bed shaking and crying. She thought that he’d turn his back on her but he didn’t. He sat with her while she had her panic attack, threw a blanket round them both and held her close. After the lightning had faded and the thunder was but a distant rumble and the only thing they could really hear was the heavy rain against the window, he carried her through to the kitchen and made her a milkshake.</p><p>It was then that Rey knew she loved Ben. He didn’t make any judgements, he just took as she was and thanks to him her fears had alleviated. They were still there but as long as Ben was near she knew she was safe.</p><p>They were sitting out on their balcony after a particularly hot heatwave was finally broken by an almighty thunderstorm in the late afternoon. They sat close together with a blanket over them even though it was still too hot. Their balcony was enclosed so they were protected from the rain that was coming down in sheets. Lightning was flashing all around them and Rey squeezed Ben’s hand tighter as thunder boomed directly over head.</p><p>“We don’t have to stay out here sweetheart.” Ben said, pushing his lips to her temple.</p><p>“No I want to. With you I can do anything.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Untidy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m bored.” Rey complained, draping herself over Ben’s shoulders as he was trying to work. He wasn’t happy about that but at least she had made sure that he wasn’t in a meeting this time.</p><p>“Go knit something.” he said gently pushing her off.</p><p>“I don’t knit, I crochet and I’m all jellyfished out.”</p><p>“Read a book. You’ve bought plenty of them.”</p><p>“I read too much too quickly and I’ve burnt myself out.”</p><p>“Play Animal Crossing.”</p><p>“My island looks awful but I don’t know what to do to make it look good.”</p><p>“You can do the washing up.” Ben said sending a very pointed look over into the kitchen to the pile of dishes stacked at the side of the sink.</p><p>“We’ve got a dishwasher.” Rey said.</p><p>“Then stack it. Or you can vacuum.”</p><p>“Our vacuum sucks. By which I mean it doesn’t suck and there’s still crumbs all over the floor.”</p><p>“Fine, I’ll get a new one at some point. Why don’t you clean the bathroom?”</p><p>“No.” Rey said, sounding very disinterested and picking at her nails.</p><p>“Dusting? Take the garbage out?”</p><p>“You know what, I think I’ll do some crochet. I saw a pattern for some cute little frogs.” she said then skipped out the room.</p><p>Ben sighed and rested his head on the back of his chair. He loved Rey but she really wasn’t the cleanest person to live with. He’d get around to cleaning the apartment once he’d finished work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Video Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What are you up to?” Rey asked popping her head round the door. She had heard him talking and she wouldn’t be on camera if that was what he was doing.</p><p>“Just catching up with Mother.” he said. “Don’t worry I’m on mute while she’s going on about the virtual baking class her friends are taking.”</p><p>“Has she turned herself into a potato again?” Rey asked with a giggle.</p><p>“Not yet. I told her not to touch any of the settings but you know how she is with listening to me.”</p><p>“Ben dear, I can see that you’re talking but I can’t hear you. Do I need to press anything?” Leia asked through the computer screen.</p><p>Ben unmuted himself. “No Mother, Rey was just asking me something.”</p><p>“Why is she standing over there? I want to see you both.”</p><p>There were no other chairs at the desk so Rey unashamedly sat right down on Ben’s lap.</p><p>“Awww, look at you two. Your father would never let me do that Ben.” Leia said. Ben wasn’t really sure what to say to that, he never was when his parent’s relationship came up. They hadn’t filed for divorce or tried to kill each other so are far as he was concerned things were alright.</p><p>“What’s Han been up to?” Rey asked. She had always gotten along better with his father than he had.</p><p>“Hiding away in the garage mostly.” Leia said, taking a sip of her drink. It looked like orange juice but they all knew there was something else in it. “He’s taken up carpentry again. Says he needs something to do to escape my nagging. I don’t nag him that much.”</p><p>“Of course not.” Ben lied.</p><p>“But he has made me a lovely new swing seat for the porch.” Leia then sighed. “I wish you could fly over. We haven’t seen you in ages.”</p><p>“I know Mother, but it’s not worth the risk.” Ben said.</p><p>“I know but I’ll tell you the one thing that I am grateful for.” Leia said perking up a little.</p><p>“What’s that then?” Ben asked.</p><p>“That you two are actually living together. That I don’t have to worry about you breaking the rules just to see each other.”</p><p>“I’m glad too.” Rey said wrapping her arms around Ben’s neck. “Although I probably would have moved in with you anyway when this all began.”</p><p>“Well there was no way I’d be moving in with you. Your old flat was disgusting.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose and Hux had been engaged for just over a year. The invitations for the wedding had been sent out, the venue booked, the caterers paid for, but then the world was thrown into chaos. No one could travel, they couldn’t meet in large groups. Everything was ruined and they hadn't been fully refunded, but at least they had each other.</p><p>Rey had been looking forward to being a bridesmaid and planning Rose’s hen do, or bachelorette party because she was American, but she was stuck in London, Rose stuck in Ireland. They’d had a few emotional FaceTime calls, especially after Rose’s dress arrived and Rey was very upset that her friend wouldn’t get to wear it.</p><p>“Don’t worry Rey. Me and Armie have a plan.” Rose had said, and it was a good plan.</p><p>One morning a bottle of champagne had arrived along with an invitation to a zoom meeting later that day with the instruction to dress up.</p><p>Rose and Hux had eloped. A small private ceremony at the local registry office, all within the guidelines. Rose had worn her dress and they had matching his and hers face masks. They were now have their reception over zoom. The puff ball skirt of Rose’s wedding dress and Hux’s suit may have looked out of place in their small living room but they looked so happy. Rey couldn’t help but cry happy tears.</p><p>“You know this is the type of wedding I want.” Ben said as they danced cheek to cheek to John Legend. The new Mr and Mrs Hux were doing the same. Poe and Zorii were each dancing with one of their dogs instead of each other but it was really cute to see.</p><p>“Really? I don’t think your mother would like that.” Rey said. She was feeling the nice kind of lightheadedness that came with drinking champagne.</p><p>“Pandemic or not, she’d be there.” he said with a smile. “I mean small and intimate with no fuss and no stress.”</p><p>“It’s a good thing that I don’t have a family then, no one we’d really have to please. But I’d want my friends to be there.” She leaned back to look him in the eye. “You’re not asking are you?”</p><p>Ben gave a soft laugh and kissed her temple. “No, not yet.”</p><p>A few days later, Rey got a package from Rose. It was her dainty bridal bouquet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. XX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>XX as in twenty. Twenty questions. Rey and Ben are playing games again.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben and Rey sat on either side of the coffee table with sticky notes stuck to their foreheads and each had twenty M&amp;M’s in front of them. They were playing a version of twenty questions where they lost an M&amp;M for each question they asked.</p><p>Rey looked at Ben thoughtfully. “Am I in movies?”</p><p>“Yes.” Ben said and Rey put a yellow M&amp;M back in the bag.</p><p>“Am I a woman?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Great. Am I old?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Am I white?”</p><p>“Really Rey, you’re just wasting M&amp;M’s”</p><p>“Just proving a point. Do I have superpowers?”</p><p>“Yes.” Rey was down five M&amp;M’s.</p><p>“Am I part of the MCU?”</p><p>“Sort of.” Ben said pulling a face.</p><p>Rey looked at their DVD collection for inspiration. “Am I Deadpool?”</p><p>“He’s not old. In fact parts of men are very young thanks to his powers of regeneration.”</p><p>“Whatever. Am I one of the X-men?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>She thought for a moment as to how she could narrow it down. “Have I appeared in most of the X-men films?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Am I Wolverine?”</p><p>“Nope.” </p><p>There was actually only one other character Rey could think of off the top of her head. “Am I Professor X?”</p><p>“Yes.” Rey cheered and shoved her nine remaining M&amp;M’s in her mouth.</p><p>“Right, your turn.” She was quietly confident that it would take Ben longer to guess the name written on his sticky note.</p><p>He studied Rey. “I am,” he said slowly. “Ariana Grande?”</p><p>Rey slammed her hand down on the table. “God damn it!!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Yuletide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates it, if not I hope you have a great day!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bins empty?”</p><p>“Check.”</p><p>“Alcohol in the fridge?”</p><p>“Check.”</p><p>“Presents wrapped and under the tree?”</p><p>“Check.”</p><p>Rey was running through her Christmas eve checklist and getting Ben to help her. This year had gone both extremely fast and excruciatingly slow and even though they couldn’t celebrate with friends and family like they usually did, Rey was still looking forward to the festive season.</p><p>“That’s it then. Time to relax and watch whatever movie is on telly.” she said as she swapped a cold bottle of prosecco for one of the extra ones they’d bought but there wasn’t room in the fridge for.</p><p>“I like the fact that you think alcohol is more important than the turkey.” Ben said, getting out two glasses.</p><p>“But I know that we have a turkey. It’s been safely tucked in the freezer for weeks and we can cook it from frozen so it’s all good.” She clinked her glass against his.</p><p>“And by we you mean me?” he asked playfully.</p><p>“No, I can do it too. I want us to do it together.” Rey said, wrapping one arm around his waist and resting her head on the snowman on his ugly Christmas jumper.</p><p>“Fine, but we’re not opening the prosecco until it’s nearly ready. You drank too much on an empty stomach last year.” he said with mock seriousness.</p><p>“Spoil sport.” she said giving him a squeeze.</p><p>This year had been hard but time and time again Ben had proved that he was the best. Rey couldn’t wait for him to open his presents in the morning. She had thought long and hard about what to get him. She wanted it to be special so that he knew how much he meant to her.</p><p>“What?” He’d caught her looking at her looking at him with a soft starry eyed expression.</p><p>She gave him a coy smile and took a sip of her drink. “Oh, nothing.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Zzzz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Last one. Thank you to everyone who's read my silly little story.</p><p>Happy New Year to everyone and let's hope that 2021 is better!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey and Ben were lying in bed relaxing before they actually went to sleep. Rey was always the one to turn in first but she always had trouble getting to sleep. Ben would lie there reading on his phone, browsing through reddit, watching a few videos, after he’d switched the light off, while Rey would toss and turn trying to get comfy. She was no closer to being asleep when he put his phone down than when he’d turned the light off.</p><p>“If you have such a problem getting to sleep, why don’t you just stay up and watch videos like I do?” Ben had asked her.</p><p>“It’s not good for you if you are looking at a screen right up until bedtime. You need time to disconnect.” she replied.</p><p>“Then read a book. You’ve got plenty.”</p><p>“But I am tired when you turn the light off and am ready for sleep, it’s just that my mind won’t be quiet and I just keep thinking about what I’m going to do in the morning. Trust me, it annoys me too.”</p><p>At some point Rey would fall asleep sometimes it was before Ben put his phone down for the night, sometimes well after and other times she wasn’t sure at all but liked to think that they fell asleep at the same time.</p><p>She had always been jealous of how easily Ben fell asleep at night. Sometimes she’d lie awake until the early morning, sometimes she woke up at three desperately needing a drink, but always Ben would be asleep. Not only that but he would be snoring, rubbing it in that he was asleep and she was awake.</p><p>The nights when she could get back to sleep were fine. She’d wake up, have a drink then lay back down, next thing she knew, Ben’s alarm would be going off and it would be time to get up. But some nights, some nights she was ready to smother him with a pillow for his snoring kept her awake.</p><p>Frustrated, Rey rolled over to face Ben’s hulking sleeping form silhouetted against the window. “Stop snoring.” she said, kicking his leg.</p><p>“No the monkey needs a banana.” he mumbled in his sleep, then rolled over.</p><p>Rey had no idea whether he was actually half asleep or whether he’d remember saying that in the morning. “God you’re annoying.” she said turning and facing the opposite direction, praying that sleep would take her soon.</p><p>Rey's revenge was sweet though. She could sleep in, stay in bed long after the alarm went off and Ben had to get up for work.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>